In recent years, it has been proposed, for display devices such as organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices and liquid crystal display devices, to use a display panel including a resin substrate, instead of a conventionally used glass substrate.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an organic EL display device including an organic EL display panel and a circular polarizing plate provided on a surface of the organic EL display panel. In this display device, the extension axis of the circular polarizing plate is made to coincide with the direction in which the organic EL display panel is curved, in order to prevent contrast from varying.